marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Klaws of the Panther Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Flea Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * M.U.S.I.C. (Joya) * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** * ** *** A.I.M. design lab #73 Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = An A.I.M. beekeeper is attempting to negotiate with some thugs for Savage Land vibranium. When the deal goes down, A.I.M. betrays the thugs and steal the S.L.V. The beekeeper making the deal warns to make sure that Klaw doesn't know about this so he could take him down and save an unspecified woman. In front of the beekeeper is a crate labeled M.U.S.I.C. Klaw later comes by, disappointed that he doesn't have enough vibranium. Apparently, the women the beekeeper mentioned is named Joya, his daughter, whom Klaw promised to cure and transform into a weapon dubbed Music. Shuri comes to Avengers Tower to seek help from the Avengers. But the only Avenger on hand is Spider-Man; the rest of the team is out saving the world again. Together, they storm an A.I.M. hideout and interrogate one of the beekeepers. Shuri playing "bad cop" gets the man to spill the beans. Klaw is planning on using sound itself to subtly control everyone in the world. Using the vibranium, he would fry the orbiting communications satellites before a scream is unleashed on the Earth. Shuri then lets the beekeeper go on a jet, programmed to drop him off with Interpol. She then informs Spider-Man that Flea has validated the beekeeper's intel. As they head for Klaw's location, Shuri discusses with Spidey over whether she may becoming more like the foes she fights. Spidey consoles her, stating that nobody's hands are completely clean without straying from a higher standard. Meanwhile, Klaw decides to accelerate his plan. He also turns on the beekeeper, revealing that through sound, he knows that he's planning on stabbing him in the back. Klaw refrains from killing or enslaving him, intending on using the beekeeper to encourage Joya to assist in his plan. Just then, Shuri and Spidey assault his location. Though Shuri has every intention on taking on her father's murderer, Spidey volunteer to take her place, reminding her that they aren't here for revenge but to stop Klaw's plan. Grudgingly admitting that he's right and ignoring Klaw's taunts, Shuri makes for the Scream Generator. But she soon learns from Joya's father that she isn't on Earth, but rather hooked up in space. And now she's been turned into MUSIC (Multiframe Universal Sonic Integration Codec), the missing piece of the puzzle in Klaw's plan for world domination. | Solicit = Brought to you by NY Times bestseller Jonathan Maberry and artist Gianluca Gugliotta, the Black Panther is tearing her way across the globe in pursuit of Klaw and his AIM minions. The hunt takes her to the urban jungle of New York and into a web of double and triple crosses and cold blooded murder. And Shuri gets some help from an unexpected new ally. Enter: the Amazing Spider-Man! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = Doomwar Vol 1 | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17023 }}